Talk:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic
If this is a problem I think we should just revert back to the Stormwind Clinic page, and use that for the 'Clinic' that we use normally to RP. Varadu (talk) 06:21, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I'm currently speaking with Tarso in game on the matter. I will update you once developments on the discussion have been made. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 06:25, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty, roger. Varadu (talk) 06:37, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Update Merable and I have just spoken and our statement is as following, Until a member of authority within the Church (Preferably the Archbishop, Lord Vicar, Chancellor etc.) releases a statement as to who should be eligible to work within the Clinic, we will continue to work within it. We would like to remind anybody reading that we would be happy for the Clergy to take up action once again, but due to a lack of action from the COTHL, we have been forced to pick up management. Should you wish to discuss this matter further, please message myself or Merable. Kind regards, Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 07:16, May 1, 2016 (UTC) That's not how it works. This page was created for and is explicitly stated to be a clergy thing. You can't just randomly squat on it because they haven't used it for a while, especially if someone from the clergy comes in and says no. That's like me picking up your Blades of Wrynn page and saying "This is mine now" just because the guild is dead. I'm not removing the list just yet until I can get in touch with some of the clergy, but you are in no way in any form of power to assume control of someone's page. Shame on you. Edit: After speaking with some people, though I'm still waiting on the yes or no from a particular person, this Merable person seems to be the one working in the Clinic the most, though not the owner. That still does not extend to you as a person of power in this page, nor should you be masquerading as one. --Berenal Grayblade (talk) 16:23, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Edit: I decided to make it a bit briefer. If the Clergy can give us an official statement on what they think, we'll work with it. Simple as that. This is the decision Merable and I (Yes, Merable and I. I actually discuss these things) made yesterday. If the Clergy tell us to scram, we'll do so. But we won't just be pushed around by Tarso in a way that makes us feel like all the dedication and hard work we've put into the CLERGY'S project was for nothing. Ironically, the whole argument is about removing us from the program, yet Tarso has nobody to replace us, which means things will go just back where they started... Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 19:10, May 1, 2016 (UTC) You seem to be missing the point Ranets, As this is a Clergy page, and a Clergy run clinic, you don't really have the right to make changes to this page without their expressed permission, which you clearly don't have. You can run a clinic, you can even claim to run this clinic, but until you get permission from the owners of the page (in this case, the Clergy) you don't have permission to edit it, since it is a fanon page, not a lore page. Tarso as a member of the Clergy of the Holy Light, does have the authority to make edits to this page. You may not like them, you may not appreciate being 'pushed around' but his point is a correct one. I'll be reverting the edit back to what Tarso changed. If you get permission from the owners of the page to repost the list of volunteers, then you'll be more than welcome to do so. Otherwise, you'll have to create your own page (maybe with the title 'List of Clinic Volunteers' and make the list for all clinics, not just this one) and work with that one. Aretain King (talk) 23:24, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ^^^. This is what I was initially thinking. We should just use the Stormwind Clinic page for the clinic we (Merable and her 'vollunteers') RP, not St. Bridenbrad, as it is Clergy. Varadu (talk) 23:30, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Alright so, I was gonna wait for a clergy response, but you seem to not really be understanding what I'm saying. It's a clergy page. I don't care if they aren't doing anything with it, once again, that doesn't make it free to take. Tarso and the Clergy don't need someone to replace you. Once again, since this went over your head, look at it this way. If I go into your Blades of Wrynn page and say "this is mine now" regardless of what changes I do or don't make, my justification would be the same as yours here. Because you're not doing anything with it. Merable is not in the Clergy, which continues to defeat the purpose. Our only precedent is Tarso, a clergy member, saying no, don't use it. So yes, you will be told to scram and make your own thing instead of taking something over randomly, no matter how much work you did without authorization.--Berenal Grayblade (talk) 23:51, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Aretain, I never said I owned the page and once again for the seventeenth bloody time, we talked too Moorwhelp about this clinic ages ago and he had no issues with us doing so. What's more important; the word of the Archbishop or a old, hardly updated wikia page? Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 01:28, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm retracting my argument. If the Clergy of the Holy Light doesn't want help in running the Clinic, then fine. Good luck finding people who are willing to dedicate time into the project again because I'm not lending my hand for it. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 02:21, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Firstly Ranets I never said you did own the page (seriously look at what I wrote and try to find where I said you owned it, I haven't edited my comment). I said you couldn't make edits to it because you didn't own the page. So I don't know where you got that idea from. Secondly, if Moorwhelp did give you the authority to make the changes, then why would Tarso, a member of the Clergy tell you to stop? Surely Moorwhelp would have told him about said arrangement yes? Even if Moorwhelp forgot to mention it to Tarso, at the end of the day, we only have your word as proof of his agreement and until Moorwhelp backs up your position, you're treading on incredibly thin ice. Crying foul and chucking a wobbly because the Clergy doesn't want you editing their pages without their permission isn't helping your case either. I hope you sort this out. If Moorwhelp wants to step in and clarify the matter though, that would certainly help. Aretain King (talk) 03:47, May 2, 2016 (UTC) It seems to me that any permission you obtained months ago, before you joined the Highguard - a guild they want nothing to do with - would no longer be operative anyway. Arathorstories (talk) 12:12, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm taking it neither of you saw my last post? I'm out of this conversation. If the Clergy wants us out, fine. We'll let it rot. We're sorry we were only trying to help keep something awesome up. As for the permission, has it occured to you that maybe Moorwhelp isn't even aware of the matter? Considering that he has been online too muxh recently (If I recall correctly). Also, I'm no longer in the Highguard so you can't even use that excuse. _______ You may find it beneficial in your life to stop viewing 'logic and reason' as an 'excuse'. Arathorstories (talk) 04:07, May 3, 2016 (UTC) You still didn't get the memo that I'm DONE. Quite kindly, feck off. I am no longer a member of the Highguard, and I have officially switched over to the Clergy of True Light. So please, leave me ans this conversation be. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 04:22, May 3, 2016 (UTC)